Falling, falling, fell
by YorkieC
Summary: Damon begins to fall for the lion-people, following their Queen. While Seth dates the Queen's twin sister, Seth starts worrying about not being good enough for Amy. Charlotte, the Queen remember her past and feels she is not good enough, that she don't deserve her place as Queen. But slowly befriends sexy vampire Damon. Amy fits in better in the human world, quickly making friends.
1. Chapter 1

I wriggle, under my father's paw, "Please, Daddy, we behave!" I look at him, as always, in his lion form, like me and twin.

"Don't go in the Cosola pride's land! They kill you two, you two are the princesses! The Doleam pride is the most powerful, and you two are the heirs!" Dad roars.

"Daddy, we'll stay in Doleam area!" Amy struggles to get free, she's under the other paw. "Daddy!"

"Daddy!" I whine.

"Fine!" He lifts his paws of us.

"Yay!" I yell, running off.

"Yes!"

"Lets go," we run till we get out of ear-shot, "Lets break some rules!"

A skinny cub, one who hasn't ate in a while. "Are you okay?" I ask.

Suddenly, a lioness, who's ribs show, jumps on me, roaring, this is the end. I swipe at her eyes, blinding her. "Amy, run, I can't hold her for long."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, goodbye Amy!"

"Bye, Charlotte!" She yells, running off to the pride.

I swipe again, run the other way, hoping she'll follow me and not Amy, I was always the better fighter, she was always better in her human form! The lioness gains chase upon me, this truly is the end...

"Charlotte!" Someone yells, I look, Dad! He hits her, hurting her. He turns to me, "Charlotte, how could you be so stupid?"

"Daddy, I-" I start, but the lioness attacks Dad. "No!" I launch at her, head first, ripping open her chest with my teeth, pulling her heart out. Us lion-people are hard to kill, we are immortal, only two ways to kill one of us, rip our heart out or create a wound that damage our magic layer.

"Charlotte!" Dad's wound is not healing, no, please don't die. I drag him home.

"Daddy got hurt! Daddy is not healing!" Dropping him.

Two hours later, I stare at Uncle Kay, his dark mane floating in the breeze.

"Uncle-" I start.

"Charlotte, no, your father is dead... Patrick is dead... our king is dead! How will the Doleam pride survive? All because of you, you know you sister won't say no to you, she don't want you to think less of her! And you, you were the one Patrick saw as Queen, you're strong, brave but **stupid! **Can't see you taking over the pride, you won't be good for five minutes, you, our _Queen!_ Charlotte?" Kay rants.

"Uncle Kay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Maybe... Maybe you could take over until'- until' I'm older?"

"I can't, you know the deal. Only the one with true power, someone strong, someone truly royal! That was you!" He roars.

"I'm sorry!"

"You will lead us to war, death, cold, hurt, and heart-break!" Kay yells, seeming terrifying, this is Uncle Kay, who runs, play and acting like a child!

"**Kay** leave her! She is young, she's two! She didn't mean harm, she killed the lioness herself, Patrick said so! She carried him, pausing for short breaks, a heavy full grown lion on her back!" Auntie Sue shout, she, also, was Daddy's sister, like Kay was his brother...

"Leave me alone, kid, never talk to me again!" Kay snarls.

I wake, that dream, me remember the worst year of my life, later that year, the underweight Cosola lions, lioness, cubs attacked, many Doleam's fighters died. Those who survived had little food to hunt. Many more died... Uncle Kay was right. Every time I looked at him, he turned away. He hated me, I killed his brother, many of his friends died in battle. I made only one good decision, it was that we take to our human forms, live with the human, change only at night or in danger. Stop the people from being hurt by the other mystic creatures.

We followed our noses, to places where the supernatural were blooming. Now, we are in Mystic Falls. Our kind is beautiful, more than anything in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

7:45, Monday

Damn, starting school again. I'm only seventeen! I rule a pride so large now. My skinny jeans and t-shirt and baseball boots, my signature. I'm a bit of tom-boy... okay a lot of a tom-boy, unlike Amy. She was wearing shorts and a vest-top, with white sandals. Her hair is short, blond and curly, her eyes blue. We could not be more different, I have long, straight, brown hair, and brown and hazel eyes, they spilt, hazel on top, brown on bottom.

As I think of this, Seth, her boyfriend walks in. He's a werewolf, he was my friend and then he met Amy and fell in love... his hair is spiking, naturally, bed-head. He wore a t-shirt and jeans, with black trainers.

"Amy?" He whines, hugging her.

"Seth-" She replies, kissing him.

"Get a room!" I yell, covering my eyes.

"Oi! We're not all as quick in the sack as you!" Seth laughs, ruffing my hair.

"What can I say, I want what I want. And I usually get what I want!" I giggle, giving him a quick hug. I run out the door, "Hurry up if you want a ride!"

"I'm coming!" They yell at the same time.

Arriving at school, I notice a few things, the werewolves weren't werewolves, but hybrids, that they walk freely in the school, that vampire were there too, and even originals...

"Hi!" A smiley girl calls, walking up, she is blond with blue eyes, but nothing like Amy, I notice she is vampire, only young though. "I'm Caroline! You guys are new, I'll show to the office!"

"I'm Charlotte, that's my sister Amy, and her boyfriend Seth."

"Cool, I'm seventeen by the way, how old are you guys if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, we're twin although we're nothing alike, we're also seventeen, Seth's sixteen!" I giggle.

"Shut it Charlotte!" Seth warns. "Don't think about it!"

"Seth is a toy-boy!" I yell, laughing. He puts me in a headlock, I fight back, I win.

Amy's P.O.V

I love Mystic Falls, although I miss the African prideland. My new friends are killer! Jamie is so funny! I think he was flirting a bit with me, he was only joking around he didn't mean it, Seth don't really like him... Hounor is really pretty, she knows lots about clothes! She jokes about Luke and Jamie. Luke is so loud! He never shuts up! The teachers hate him! He also loves carrot, why?

We're in Dance class, Jamie takes it to see the girl in leggings and t-shirt (lol). Luke takes it cos he's going out with Hounor, and she takes it. Hounor is good, but, not bragging or anthing, I'm better!

"Meow Amy," Jamie jokes, "trying to out do Hounor, cos you've done it!" He laughs, it a nice laugh, Luke joins in, Hounor is a little upset.

"I just let the music take me away..." I say, "Something my Dad taught me just before... before he died." I don't feel so bad, they know now, so it will be all right!

"Sorry..." Jamie backtracks.

"Yeah, rough..." Luke smiles.

"Oh, I-" Hounor starts.

"Don't worry, it was fifteen years ago, Charlotte finds it rougher, they were so alike. Charlotte feels it is her fault Dad died, that if she haven't broke the rule and left the prideland that Dad wouldn't had have to save her and the lioness wouldn't have killed him." I explain, I feel sorry for her.

"Oh!" Hounor says, "Pridelands, like you lived in Africa!"

"Dad research the lion of Doleam pride, it was anther pride's lion who kill him..."

"You lived in Africa! How cool!" Jamie whoops.

"Did you see the lion?" Luke asks.  
"We lived in the pridelands, yes, we lived with them!"

"Awesome!"


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's P.O.V

I stand in my new friend Kay's kitchen, with him and Champ, his dog. I know he lives with his sister Sue. I have not seen her yet, as I think of this, three teenagers walk in. The one leading, a tall striking girl, with beauty I never seen before, calls the dog's name, "Champ! Come! Here boy!" Champ jumps out of Kay's arms to hers, she strokes his ears, he cuddles in, she is clearly his owner. This must be Sue, she is younger then I thought, and definitely prettier. She has long, straight, brown hair and brown & hazel eyes. She is so beautiful, she looks at me, I stand taller, straighter, I want I to pay as much attention to me as I am to her. She looks away, she look at Kay, and she's not happy!

"Uncle Kay! Why did you let that bloodsucker in there?" She yells, she's not Sue then, who is she?

"Charlotte! He's my friend, he's cool!" Kay says, he's not happy to be to him.

"Kay! He's a Vampire! A killer!" She says, annoyed.

"So are _you_! You _killed_ your **father**,_ and_ your **mother**!" Kay states, I don't want to believe him, I don't want to believe this beautiful girl is a killer.

"Many women die in child-birth!" She throws back. "And I didn't want to be save, I didn't asks Dad to save me, I would have rather died than him die, I didn't get to choose!"

"Your father died so you be a _embarrassment_!" Kay slings back, "He **died** so you wouldn't and you have _never_ **cried** _once_ for him!" Kay look so annoyed, "Not _one_ **tear** dropped from your eyes!"

"I never cry, not even when I was born!" Charlotte says.

"You are the worst person in the world!" Kay cries.

"Kay, leave her alone! Have you forgotten she is stronger than you? That she is your queen?" The boy with black bed-head hair, he looks like he has Native American blood in him, he has the right skin colour and face, aka: cheek-bones to die for! He had his arms around the other girl.

"Uncle! Please! Peace!" The girl pleads, she too had the weird beauty that Kay and Charlotte had, but it was Charlotte who had my attention not just because she was beautiful, but because she had stood up to the tall, broad man that is her Uncle, and she is a Queen.

"Amy,_ hush_, stay out of this! And keep your **mutt** of a boyfriend out of it too!" Kay warns.

"Seth is not a mutt!" Amy yells.

"Don't threaten her!" Seth yells louder.

"I'm stronger than you! Who's gonna stop me?" Kay demands.

Charlotte kicks him, then knees him in the balls, Kay falls, Charlotte punches him a few times, he passing out. "I think I just did!"

I laugh, she turns to me, "You." She says, "Come." I walk to her. "Be still." With the dog in one arm, she left the other one, placing it on my forehead. I feel weird, she pulls it away. "You may go, do not double-cross us, or you will die."

"What did you do?" I ask.

It was Amy who answered, "She looked into your soul, your mind, and listened to thoughts."

"Oh hell!" My thoughts weren't clean about her!

"Oh hell indeed, you shouldn't be thinking like that about seventeen year olds." Charlotte says.

"I wasn't think about seventeen year olds, just one!" I inform, she raises a eyebrow.

"Go." She says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon's P.O.V**

Charlotte's so cool, she has no sense of fear, or morals! She ran, and jumped and rolled over the bonnet of my car while I was driving, she asked me to start driving, she never gave me a heart attack! I really like her, she's hot and clever and funny! They should at the bar that she wasn't old enough, she was like, "Dude, I drink all the time, and unlike you, never get drunk so just give my bloody drink!" They so confused that they served her.

* * *

**Seth's P.O.V**

I'm worried, Charlotte come home after school, god knows where she is. And, Amy is out with her so called friends. I mean, you don't become friends so quick. It's not right, I didn't make friends, so I'm on my own. I doubt Charlotte really went to classes, just ditched.

"Seth, honey, I'm going out, you'll be okay on your own, right?" Sue says.

"Yeah, I guess, er... have fun..." I say.

"Your mum called earlier, she ask me to get you to call her back, okay?" she continues.

"Cool, bye then."

* * *

Oh god, where am I? It's just starting to get light out... I'm in a bed. A bed. How? Where am I? It's not mine. My brown hair is flopping over one of my eyes... surely it wouldn't do that if I had tossed and turned all night. I roll over, confused.

"Agh!" I scream, Damon!

"Good morning, Charlotte."

"What happened?"

"We played chess, what do you think happened?" He says.

"Oh no!"

"Yep, we had sex."

"We can pretend we didn't do it!"

"Why would I pretend I didn't do something I enjoyed?"

"Cos I asked you to!"

"No..."


	5. Chapter 5

I sit there, watching 'The Simpsons', I'm on my own, Sue and Kay are on holiday, different ones, Amy and Seth are visiting Seth's family. It's episode 24 of season 6, Lemon of Troy. I'm bored.

"Charlotte?" Damon's voice says.

"Hi."

"I get just a 'hi' after we slept together?"

"Yep."

"Just a 'yep'?"

"Damon, you are annoying me."

"Charlotte, look at me!"

"Why?"

"Cause I need you to!" Damon pleads.

"Fine." I turn, Damon kisses me, it's nice but-

"What the fuck?" Amy yells, so not the right time it be kissing.

I pull away, "Nothing!"

"We were kissing!" Damon says, like nothing ever happened, I shot him a dirty look.

"What?" Amy demands.

"A kiss, when two lips pucker and-" Damon starts, I giggle, it was kinda funny.

"I know what kiss is, what were you two doing kissing?" Amy shots me the dirty look.

"Puckering our lips-" Damon starts.

"Shut it!" Amy yells.

I laugh, "Amy, drop it!"

"No!"

"Kissing is nothing, we had sex before!" Damon says, proudly.

"What?"

**7:30, at Mystic Grill**

"Damon? Sorry, about Amy?" I say.

"Sorry about Amy, what she do?" Damon asks.

"You know, she got worked up about... about us kissing..." I say, annoyed.

"What?" Jeremy Gilbert asks.

"Charlotte, I already knew, just wanted you to say it." Damon laughs.

"Mistakes happen, the kiss was one." I say.

"Sure, whatever you say."

I walk out, I get a text 'Charlotte ;)', from Damon. Damn him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Damon's P.O.V**

I feel bad, I got angry, I hurt her... I hurt Charlotte, I bit her, many times, punched her, kicked her. I told her she was useless. I told her it's all her fault. I told her I hated her. I told her I didn't love her. I've lied to many people, and not once felt bad, I do now, because it was her.

It was Charlotte.

She begged me to stop.

She screamed.

I drank her blood.

She dropped to the ground.

She was hurt.

And I left her.

Left her to die.

To rot.

I walked out.

She begged me to stay.

After I hurt her.

She begged me to help her.

She told me she loved me.

I left her.

That was yesterday.

I went.

Got drunk.

Went to a strip club.

Spend the night there.

While she died.

She was dying.

And I left her.

Charlotte.

I can't believe I did that.

I just left her.

I was angry.

For no reason.

I left Charlotte, I told I didn't care, I left her. I can't believe it. Now, she is dead. Charlotte is dead. She thought I didn't care when she died. She thought I hated her. Now, she's dead. I killed her. I kicked her dying body, she screamed. I laughed at her pain. Her hair in her face. Her face was bleeding from the punching. Her neck bleeding from me biting her. Her eyes were scared. Yet, she still called for me. Called for my help. I hate myself. I hate my anger. She needed me. And I left her.

I left her to die.

She's dead.

Dead.

My Charlotte.

My friend.

Who I love.

Who I'm in love with.

Is dead.

_**Dead.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy's P.O.V**

I haven't seen Charlotte for a week. No-one has. No-one knows where she was that night. I am scared. I miss my head-strong, loud, annoying sister.

I find myself walking in her room. Picking up the photos on her dressing table. One of Daddy, one of me. One of all of us. One of Uncle Kay. One of Auntie Sue. One of the whole pride, in their lion form. One of her and me as cubs. One of us, five years old, on Halloween.

I grow angry. I throw them off the dressing table. I rip up her pillows. I smash her TV. I trash her room. On the wall, a painting she did of dad, she was ten, and it's good. I start to cry. I miss her. I miss Charlotte.

* * *

**Sue's P.O.V**

It's killing me. Charlotte's gone. I am trying to pretend that I'm not worried, but I am. I think she may be dead. I left holiday earlier when I found out she was missing. My niece. Dead. I have failed Patrick. I let her be killed. Our Queen. The pride has no Queen. No King. No heir. Nothing. I failed my Queen. My niece. My Charlotte.

Dead.

It's my fault.

Everything is.

My fault.

Me.

I...

Killed...

Her...

I left her.

Thinking it was fine.

It wasn't.

She had befriended a vampire, for god's sake.

And I left her.

She wasn't normal.

You can't replace her.

I know everyone says that.

But she wasn't normal.

You really couldn't.

Save her.

Lord.

She's worth it.

She really is.

I drop down onto my knees, and pray. _Please, Lord. Save Charlotte. She needs you. I need you. We all do. If she's alive, give me a sign. Amen._

I open my eyes. A bright lights shines in the window. Is this God's sign? There's a shape in the light. What is it? A lioness. With fur almost white. Stained with blood. With brown & hazel eyes.

_CHARLOTTE! It's her! _

"Charlotte!" I yell, I run outside. Her legs fall under her, I run to her. Her body shifts to human. Bite marks on her neck. Blood drips down her face. She's alive. But she's dying.

"Auntie..."

"What happened?"

"I was in a fight, with a few vampires. They won."

"Who? Did you know him?" I say, meaning 'is it Damon?'

"No, it wasn't Damon!" She cries, "It wasn't..."

I believe her. Cause it's her.


	8. Chapter 8

It hurting, I'm dying. And it hurts more because it was Damon who did this. I want Damon. Because I feel for him, I won't tell him. He hurt me. But, I can't tell him, cos it would kill me if I lost someone else I love.

"Charlotte? Damon's here." Kay says, I look at him. He walks out, letting Damon in.

The door closed. "Why didn't you tell them it was me?" he asks quietly.

"Because they would kill you." I whisper, he looks like I just staked him. "I care..." I swallow.

"Why?"

"Cos you're my friend."

"I hurt you."

"I'm dying, Damon. I need peace, with myself."

"I not gonna let you die!" he shouts.

"You can't stop it, you can't change anything." I say, sadly.

"I can change you."

"No... Damon, please..."

"I can change you!"

He bites his arm and shoves it against my mouth, I'm swallowing blood, his blood. No, I'm not human! This could make things worse!


	9. Chapter 9

_Damon, _

_I always knew you were hot-headed - I really did - but, not that hot-headed. I can't deal with it, I'm sorry. Just because you think I human, you think you blood will save me. Turn me into a vampire. It won't. It will probably kill me quicker, sorry, I kinda lied to you. _

_First, I should tell you what this letter is about. I'm dying. So this is kind of a goodbye. I had to tell many people goodbye. I'm dying. Sounds horrible. I'm joining the spirits. Sounds okay. I'm joining Dad. Sounds nice. Meeting Mum for the first time. Sounds good. I'm joining those I love. Sounds great. But I'm leaving many others. Sounds bad. I'm leaving Amy, Seth, Sue, Kay, my pride (explain later), you. Sounds scary._

_Secondly, I should what I am. I'm not human. I'm something you probably never knew her. A lion-person. We are half human, half lion. We spend half our life in lion form. I loved being a lion. Running into the pridelands. Play fighting. Breaking the rules. Leaving the pridelands into the other pride's land. _

_Thirdly, I should tell you something, something important. It's hard to say, hard to write. And, you're gonna smirk when you read this. Smirk like a idiot. Surely, you're gonna love this. I care for you... I really do_

_Lots Of Love, _

_The One And Only,_

_Charlotte Marie Parade_

I wrote that letter the same night Damon gave me his blood. It took hours, most of the nights, really. I put it under a book, edge of it poking out.

I wrote and rewrote it ten times, before getting it right. Champ is laying on my bed, he's asleep. He's cute, the prefect little angel. I'm watching 'Easy A', I love this movie. I think it's so funny! Although, it doesn't feel as funny as before.

"Charlotte?" Amy calls, walking in. "Erm, I think you should... erm... wait are you watching 'Easy A'? I love this movie!"

"Yep!" I laugh, "It is!"

"Do like Damon?" She asks.

"Yes, he's my friend..."

"I mean 'like like', so do you?"

"My business!"

"Nope, it's my business too!"

"No, I don't!" I lie.

"You do!"


	10. Chapter 10

They found a cure... a cure for me. To help me. The cure... I don't want.

I want to get better.

But...

The cure...

Is...

Blood of lion-child...

Werewolf blood...

Vampire blood.

I had already have had one of these. Now, they got a werewolf... And we know lots of lion-children. But, it Mickey giving the blood. Little five year old Mickey, Dad's best friend's son...

My life's a mess...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

Charlotte is safe! We found a cure! The cure! She's safe! She's alive!

* * *

**Seth's P.O.V**

Safe... so nice sounding. So when we told Charlotte she was safe, why didn't she look happy!

"Amy, come on! Lets take Champ for a walk!" I say.

"Okay!" She says, "Champ!" Champ runs down from Charlotte's room.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

Charlotte is being so sweet... She's so pale. But, we got the cure. She felt cold earlier, yet, she was sweating.

_"Mama! Why are you so pale?" I ask._

_"Damon, she's just had a 's just getting better!" The nurse says._

_"Leave Damon alone please? Meat your brother, Stefan..." Mama says._

_"Stefan?"_

_"Damon? It is late. Go to bed!" Father yells._

_I wake to Father shaking me, "It is all your fault!" _

_"What-what is?" I ask, scared._

_"It's your fault! It's your fault your mother died!" Father yells._


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two weeks since I had the cure, I feel better. I start to run, shifting into a lion, my hackles lift, legs move, claws dig into the muddy grass, I run so fast I just a blur. My fur falls into my eyes, I stop... Damon. "Hi Damon..." I try to say, he flinches, "Merda!" I realise all he hears roaring, all he sees is a tall, slim lioness, he don't see Charlotte. 'Merda' is Italian for shit.

"Why the hell is a lion in Mystic Falls?" he says.

I start to run, run away from Damon, away from people, away from town. My feet hit the ground fast and hard. Faster and faster. Hitting the floor harder and harder. Through the woods, past the lake...

I stop. Where am I? Why am I in a city? Why did I run? Why didn't I shift back? Why didn't I show him what I am? Where am I? Where am I? Why did I run away? I ran north, I didn't think... If I run south I could get home, or just end up somewhere else. So, stupidly I run further north. Out to where I don't know...

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Kay, you're not gonna believe it but there was a lioness in the woods!" I told Kay.

"I believe it," He swallows, "It was Charlotte, you fool, didn't she ever tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We are lions."

"What?"

"We are lions." he repeats.

"That's just wrong! I kissed a lion! I felt for a lion!" How can she think she could not tell me that? I mean, they're lions!

I run, at vampire speed, home.

I kissed a lion. I felt for a lion!

**Stupid Charlotte!**

As if I want a lion!

"Damon?" I turn, Elena. "Damon, get out of here! We thought you had left town, you ain't been home in weeks!" She looks angry, "Get out!"

"Charlotte's a lion! Just a lion!" I cry.

"**What?**" She says.

"She didn't even tell me! Kay had to!"

"**Who **are you on about?"

"Charlotte Parade!"

"She's a lion!" Elena gasps.

"Yes!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Kay's P.O.V**

Charlotte is missing again. Damon saw her in her lion form, she ran. I told him what we are, and he ran. Not what he expected!

They were friends.

We were friends.

He said he loved her.

But when it came down it...

He couldn't handle it.

He couldn't handle us.

He couldn't handle her.

If he thinks he can just accept half of us, he is wrong.

If he really loves her, he would accept her.

He would accept it.

He would accept we are lions.

He would love her...

No matter what.

He would love that she was lion.

If he loved her.

He can't love her...

If he ran away.

He can't.


	13. Chapter 13

**Amy's P.O.V**  
"Charlotte, you got to stop running away! Twice since we moved here!" Sue says, annoyed.  
"Leave her alone, Sue. She's upset..." I start.

"How can we move to England?" Charlotte rages, "It's not fair! I just settled in! I just made friends! I just starting really going to school and not ditching!"

"You ditched?" Sue says, confused.

"Everyone knew, Sue." Kay laughs.

"I didn't!" Sue yells.

"Fight scene!" Charlotte grins.

"Come on, Charlotte, leave them at it!" I say, tugging her to the door.

"No, I wanna see what happens!" She begs.

"No, I have something to tell you!" I inform.

With last look at the fight she says, "Fine, better be good!"

"It is!" I drag her up the stairs, close the door, "I'm pregnant!"

"Is it Mutt's?"

"Don't call Seth that, and yes!"

"Mutt-lion-kid!"

"Don't say that! And it is twins!"

"Mutt-Lion-twins -"

"Shut up!"

"No, you!" She says, childishly.

"You have the same IQ as them."

"Aw, thanks!" She says, biffing me on the arm.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Biff me!"

"Okay!" And she biffs me again.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Biff me!"

"Okay!" And does it again.

"Ouch!" I realise what she's doing, "If you biff me one more time-"

"What's a biff?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" I warn.

"Whose playing?" She asks, she is a good liar.

"A biff is a playful punch-" I start.

"I like biffs!" She gasps, she's a good actress, then she biffs me again.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop biffing me!" I say carefully.

"Ohhh!"

"Shut up!"

"Lets go horse riding!" She says.

"There's nowhere to go horse riding here!"

"There's a place just out of town!" She laughs.

"How far is just out of town?"

"Follow me!" She giggles, shifting into a lioness. I copy, she's two inch taller than me in lion form and about a inch taller in human form. Our fur is almost white, her's straight, mine's wavy, her's falls in her eyes, mine's out of the way, her's is really long, mine's normal length.

"This reminds me of the days in Africa!" I roar.

"I know!"

After a while, we grow close to the place. She shifts backs to human, she smiles, "Just walk down that path." She starts walking down the path. I shift back, and follow.

"Cool!"

She pays us in, "It is only little, but I think it's cozy."

"Yeah..." I say, as we choose our horses. Her's was tall and a beautiful tan colour, a mare with a long mane and tail, slightly darker than the rest of horse, it was called Malika. Mine's a stag, a head taller than Malika, and chocolate coloured, with dark beautiful eyes, and a mane and tail slightly shorter than than Malika, his name was Parker.

Charlotte rode Malika with a lazy hand, but Malika still ran and turned and jumped at the right time, Charlotte has a way with animals.

I, on the other hand, rode with a strong grasp, forcing the naughty stag to behave. Parker runs fast and tried to buck me off, the lady who works here had said he was lively and to try to stop him misbehaving.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amy's P.O.V**

I, Amy Parade, staked Stefan Salvatore! This is so cool! I know why Charlotte loves doing this now! Eppp! Yay! I did it! Wow! Yeah! I want to stake Elena next! Charlotte is making me take it easy, lion-people give birth qickly, only pregnant for three weeks... I'm three weeks tomorrow! We're watching Angus, Thongs And Prefect Snogging. I love this movie! I love it! It's so funny! I got to ten on the snogging scale with Seth! Charlotte has read the books, Georgia gets with Dave the laugh in the end of the tenth and final book.

"Charlotte? Who did you prefer Tom or Robbie?" I ask.

"Robbie!" She laughs.

"Me too!"

"I know right?" We both burst out laughing.

"So, Damon or Robbie?" I ask.

She narrows her eyes, "You first!"

"Erm... Yeah, erm... not so hard..." I say, "I don't wanna say it!"

"Say it or I'll punch you."

"Damon!"

"Yeah, me it is harder. Damon is so annoying!" she laughs, "But better looking!"

I laugh.

Then she says, "Lets play 'marry, **shag** or push off a cliff'!"

"Ok!"

"Seth, Damon and Stefan, you go first!" She laughs.

"I would marry Seth cos I love him... shay Damon cos he is sexy, and _push_ **Stefan** off a cliff cos he was ugly."

"Was?"

"I staked him!"

"Lol!"

"You?"

"Tie a chain round all their ankles and push Stefan off the cliff and the others will follow!" She laughs.

"Cheater! Cheat!"

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I miss her. I usually miss her when I sit in Mystic Grill. Or at home. Or anywhere. But it's worse at Mystic Grill, it's where we became friends. Yeah it's bad... So bad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Amy's P.O.V**

I have always liked Charlotte's room. Spray-paint on her black walls, like fireworks flying. So bright.

"Charlotte?" A velet voice calls, I flinched, whose here? Whose in Charlotte's room?

"Damon." Charlotte says, annoyed.

"Yes,"the voice laughs. "I've missed you."

"I haven't missed you," Charlotte lies, I know this, but Damon don't.

"Sorry to bother you, then."

Charlotte, clearly enjoying this, says, "Should hope you are, you gave Amy a heart-attack."

"Sorry," he says, dryly, "I didn't mean to."

"Better be, she's pregnant!"

"What?!"

"Due tomorrow!"

"What?!"

"She's pregnant dumbo!"

"What?!"

"She is gonna have a werewolf lion baby!"

"God, you are weird, Charlotte! Nice joke..." Damon laughs.

"I am pregnant!" I yell.

"Shit!" He laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, it was fast!"

"Hahaha!"

* * *

It's weird that Damon forgives me... it's weird he forgave anyone. Amy is giving birth in the other room... Seth is with her. I watching the first ever Simpsons episode ever, it's funny. It's weird. They don't like right! More childish than normal.

I burp. Damon laughs, I burp louder. "Burp contest!" I yell, burping so loud that you can't hear the tv or Amy giving birth.

"You're on!" He grins, breathes in, then burps louder than I did.

"I can do better!" I burp even louder.

It's been two hours since then, Amy gave birth, I beat Damon in the end. Amy's twin are called Luke and Natasha, both are in thier lion forms. It is mainly lion, sightly wolf. Their faces are mainly wolf, with lion ears, their bodies mainly lion with wolf tails! They are already running around, as lion-people do when newly-born.


	16. Chapter 16

They are not dangerous... normal strength. Amy's mutt-lions are normal! Luke is faster than normal but not usually so, just normal faster. Natasha is stronger, just normal stronger.

"Damon?" I ask, it's still dark out, yet I woke up. My head is on his chest.

"Yes?" he says, sleepily.

"Why aren't Amy's babies stronger and faster in such a way never seen?" I whisper, rubbing my cheek on the silk of his shirt.

He looks down on me, "I don't know..." I must being looking scared, "Charlotte, don't worry!"

"Seth has gone to see the Cullens to see if they know what gonna to them..."

"Cullens?" he asks.

"Vampires, not your kind... they sparkle!" I laugh.

"Oh... are they gay?"

"I think so!"

"Cool..."

I breathe in, then look at his face. Sleepily smiling, eyes wide, he doesn't look bad, or mean, or scary, or dangerous, he looks good, sweet. "You aren't the bad guy, you make out you are!"

"I am."

"Not, I wouldn't let you in my room if you were."

"So you want a good guy? No bad guy fever?"

"I am not normal."

"I know."

"Good."

"I like that about you."

"Thanks."

I smile at him, he smiles back. I kiss him, then lay my head on his chest again. I feel myself falling asleep.

I wake, I just walk to the kitchen, hungrily. Cereal, tastes like cardboard. It's sickly, my stomach jumps, I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

"Amy, what's the day?" I ask.

"24th June..."

"Seth been gone a week, now!" I say, "Damon's gone to get him..."

"Yeah, I'm worried." She looks near tears, "Damon went two days ago... what if they are hurt?!"

"They're not."

"How do you know?"

"I just know things..."

"Okay." She starts crying.

"It's okay, Amy... don't worry! It's nothing, Kay had a child die, and you are crying about your boyfriend being away for a week!"

"I know, it's stupid!"

At that point, the mini lion-wolf Luke skids across the kitchen and banging into the kitchen door, making us laugh. "Luke, you idiot!" I laugh.

"Luke!"

I shift into a lion, picking Luke up in my mouth.

"Auntie Lotte!" He roars, he can't say Charlotte yet. "Put me down!"

"No!"

"Auntie!" he whines.

"Luke!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello?" I say into my phone.

"Charlotte, erm... the mutts are gonna be okay, there's been lots like them, but people don't like to talk about them." Damon answers.

"Cool!"

"Erm... I... love... you..."

"Thanks."

"Just a thanks?"

"Me too!"

"For what?"

"The second thing you said."

"Thanks!"

"Goodbye."

"No!"

I ring off, laughing. Stupid Damon! Lol, I had paid to see his face when I rang off, and Seth has to put up with him!

I switch on the telly, and put on Disney Channel... Good Luck Charlie. I am a big kid... oh well! Suddenly, Champ jumps on my lap, "Hey boy." He licks me, "Good boy, whose my dog?" He licks me again. I turn off the telly, on switch the CD player, I get it to 'Riot Girl'. "Champ, dance, remember routine."

He picks up his doggy hoody, and slips in it. I press play, he starts to move...

* * *

**Damon's**** P.O.V**

How often do I get to say a girl is not into me? Not often... But Charlotte seem to be.

Is that weird?

Am I unlovable?

Why don't she love me?

She is weirdest girl I have ever met.

And I kind of like it.

Is that weird?

Does that make me weird?

I hope not.

Charlotte once said she wanted to go cliff diving since she was ten, cos there is no health and safety rules.

That is weird.

No way is that normal.

I found that funny cos well, look at her.

She looks like a weak pretty girl.


	18. Chapter 18

I crash into someone, "Sorry dude..." I say.

"Charlotte..." The soft voice says, I look at them, shit.

"Nate." Nate, my ex-boyfriend.

"How are you?" He asks, smiling that cute smile which crinkles his bright green eyes.

"Fine..."

"Hey, Charlotte! I'm back, come on I've got news!" Damon laughs, grabbing hold of me. "Hi, who are you?"

"Nate... Charlotte **was** my girlfriend." Nate says.

"Well, she's mine now."

"Really, I don't get it, you are not her type."

"Maybe you don't get much, I am now. Maybe you didn't know her that well."

"Oh I know her very well! I also know her bed very well, very very well."

"Nate!"

"I know it well too!"

"Damon!"

"Oh, _Damon!_What a gay name!"

"Nate!"

"I have had sex with more women than you know."

"_Damon_!"

"Yeah right!"

"Yes, right!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" I yell.

"Charlotte, your boyfriend is gay."

"Leave her alone! She don't care about you!"

"Both of you! Stop it or I'll walk away!"

"Yeah, right!" Nate says.

"Charlotte, no... stay, for me!" Damon pleads.

She walks away, "Goodbye!"

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Charlotte, no! If you use that machine you'll change everything!" I inform.

"Maybe I want to!"

"Please, don't! Charlotte!"

"We won't move to England."

"And?"

"Bye..." Charlotte steps into the machine, pushes a few buttons... and flash!


	19. Chapter 19

First day of school, ah... this is the right day. Jeans, Tee-shirt and baseball boots. As always. I get out the car, ah, Caroline is coming to welcome us.

"Hi! I'm Caroline, who are you? I'm seventeen, you?" Caroline asks.

"Hiya, I'm Charlotte and that my twin Amy, we're seventeen. And that's Seth, Amy's boyfriend, he's sixteen, a toy-boy so yeah." I inform.

"Cool, do you use straighteners? Cos your hair is very straight!"

"No, I don't... it's natural."

"Lucky!"

"Yeah, well, I take after Dad... or did."

"Oh... sorry."

"Don't worry about it!"

"Oh, really... thanks."

"Caroline!" Someone yells, running up... Elena.

"Hi Elena! This is Charlotte and... oh the others are missing." Caroline introduces.

"They'll be making out!" I grin, I hate Elena, but they think this is the first time we met.

"Hi, I'm Elena... anyway, Caroline, I need to talk to you!" Elena urges.

"No, Elena, I'm gonna show Charlotte around."

"Don't worry!" I say.

"No, I will."

"Caroline!" Elena yells.

"Just tell me, Charlotte don't know anyone, so she can't tell anyone."

"_Fine!_ Well... I am kinda dating Damon now..."

"**What?!**" Caroline yells, annoyed.

What, Elena and... _Damon_! My Damon! I'm dating him... or was, damn when I went back in time... I haven't met Damon yet... And when I met him in the last universe... he was dating Elena... and making-out with me and other things we did... And must cheated on her... or dumped her...

"Damon who?" I ask her.

"Damon Salvatore." She says, "Why?"

"No reason, Salvatore... that's Italian, I think..." I say.

"I don't know, he's American."

"Italian origin, then."

"No... he's American."

"I mean his family."

"Oh, maybe."

"Well, it's a Italian name, so yeah, Italian origin."

"Charlotte, how do you know that?" Caroline asks.

"I move around a lot... First two years of my life in Africa, then England, then Italy, then Switzerland, then Germany, then England again, then here."

"Lucky!"

"Not really."


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, Kay, you know you love me?" I start, rubbing the back of my head.

"No, I don't! You got your own father killed!" Kay says, outraged.

"You love me!"

"I don't!"

"If you don't love me, then Bowling For Soup didn't write High School Never Ends." I grin, I turn, like I only just noticed Damon. I turn the smile sheepish, "Hiya, I'm Charlotte... Kay's niece."

"Kay has a niece..." Damon says, starting to smile. "Perfect."

"He has two."

"Really?"

"Yeah-"

"Charlotte," Kay says, annoyed. "Why was you asking if I loved you? What you do?"

"I... well, I... punched a football player... and he passed out." I laugh, it was funny, I really can't believe I did that.

"Really?!" His eyes narrow, "Why?!"

"Tried to touch me up... the dickhead!"

"That sounds funny!" Damon laughs, Kay shots him a evil glance, like 'how dare encourage her?!' "What Kay?! It is! I never introduced myself, did I? I'm Damon." His eyes glitter, I remember mine and Seth nickname for that look, eye-fucking look.

"Elena's boyfriend." I say.

"You know... really? We just together the other day... you two friends?" He sounds deflated.

"No, I hate her... but Caroline was showing me around, and Elena couldn't wait to tell her... Salvatore, huh... Italian origin?

"I think so."

"Yeah, Salvatore Italian, I know _that_ much!" I laugh, "Ciao Salvatore, il piacere è il tuo modo naturale." Translated: Hello Salvatore, pleasure is yours naturally.

"Is it really?" He laughs, happily.

"Yep!"

"Charlotte, stop flirting." Kay warns.

"I not!" I say.

"I am!" Damon half-smiles.

Champ was sat in Kay's arms, he was wriggling to get to me. "Here boy!"

Champ nuzzles into me, "Yeah boy, good Champ!"

"He's yours, I'm guess." Damon smiles, he strokes Champ. "Yep, he is... I can see that by the way he is nuzzling you."

"Yep, he was a stray... so, I took him home..."

"He almost as cute as you."

"Pity you're nowhere never him in the cuteness factor!" I joke.

"I don't want to cute!" He smiles, his face changes, then laughs nervous. Why is he nervous?

"You alright?"

"No, I just... I need to go... I remembered Elena wanted to meet me at four and it's half four... so, sorry..."


End file.
